Net Ball
|} The Net Ball (Japanese: ネットボール Net Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation III. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed against lower level Pokémon. In the core series games Price | 1000| 500}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. If used against a - or , it has an increased catch rate modifier. Generation IV If used against a Water- or Bug-type Pokémon, the Net Ball has a 3× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. Generation VII onward If used against a Water- or Bug-type Pokémon, the Net Ball has a 3.5× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. Held item fails if the user is holding a Net Ball. Description |A Ball that works well on Water- and Bug-type Pokémon.}} |A somewhat different Ball that works especially well on Water- and Bug-type Pokémon.}} |A Ball that works well on Water- and Bug-type Pokémon.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that works especially well on Water- and Bug-type Pokémon.}} |A somewhat different Poké Ball that is more effective when attempting to catch Water- or Bug-type Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Mossdeep City | Poké Mart |- | | Rocket Hideout, Outcast Island, Rocket Warehouse | (reward for a record-breaking ) |- | | | Outskirt Stand |- | | | Outskirt Stand |- | | Eterna Forest | , , , , and Poké Marts Pokémon News Press |- | | | , , , Frontier Access, and Poké Marts Goldenrod Department Store lottery (second place) |- | | | (5000+ steps), (4000+ steps) |- | | Pinwheel Forest, Cold Storage Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "The first Pokémon you picked?" survey) | , , , and Poké Marts, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Lostlorn Forest, Mistralton City, Pinwheel Forest Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "The first Pokémon you picked?" survey) | , , , , and Poké Marts, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Routes , , , and | Lumiose City (North Boulevard), , and Poké Marts, |- | | Mossdeep City | Poké Mart (after speaking to scientist on ) Petalburg Woods (20% chance after rematch with a James), (20% chance after a rematch with Brandon) |- | | | (all levels) |- | | , Melemele Meadow, Kala'e Bay , Brooklet Hill | Paniola Town Poké Mart |} |} Artwork Sprites Models Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, Lana keeps her Pokémon in Net Balls. In the anime A Net Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, multiple Net Balls were seen at the Poké Ball Factory. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Net Ball first appeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle while was thinking which of his Poké Balls he should use to catch . In the TCG The , first found in , allows the player to search their deck for a Basic Pokémon or a Energy card and put it into their hand. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=捕網球 |zh_cmn=捕網球 / 捕网球 |fi=Verkkopallo |fr=Filet Ball |de=Netzball |it=Rete Ball |ko=넷트볼 Net Ball |pl=Siecioball |pt_br=Bola Tela |pt_eu=Bola Rede |es_la=Malla Bola |es_eu=Malla Ball |vi=Bóng Net }} Category:Poké Balls de:Netzball es:Malla Ball fr:Filet Ball it:Poké Ball#Rete Ball ja:ネットボール zh:捕网球（道具）